


Cioccolata esplosiva

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disadattato [2]
Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pure drabble che vede un tipico sbaglio di valutazione di Sousuke.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 31. Cioccolato ovunque.





	Cioccolata esplosiva

Cioccolata esplosiva

Kaname assottigliò gli occhi, una venuzza le pulsava sul pugno stretto, mentre guardava la parete della cucina del suo appartamento.

“Tu…” sibilò. Si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli azzurri, dai riflessi verde-acqua.

“Poteva essere un pericolo. Faceva un rumore strano e ribolliva in modo insolito. Poteva essere un veleno o un’arma batteriologica” si difese il soldato.

“Hai fatto esplodere un pentolino dentro cui bolliva del cioccolato bollente. Questo è pericoloso!

Ora c’è cioccolata dappertutto!” sbraitò Chidori.

Sousuke abbassò lo sguardo, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

“Ora ripulisco tutto. Dammi soltanto qualche attimo” disse.

“Sarà meglio” brontolò Kaname.

[100].


End file.
